Guide To Beach City's Mysteries
by Crystal-Gem-Goddess
Summary: <html><head></head>There are many mysteries held within the city. Magic constantly roams the place and many supernatural things need some explaining. Presented here, we have a guide to each explanation with drabbles. Find out more about the Crystal Gems and Beach City!</html>
1. Gem Glow

**Guide to Beach City's Mysteries **

Gem Glow

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow Gems! Me, the famous and glamorous Gem-Goddess, pfft yeah...right, will now provide you a series of theories and going deeply into detail on the most awesomeness show ever created by an amazing woman; Steven Universe! *cues a soundtrack of fans screaming*<strong>

**So welcome to your "Guide to Beach City's Mysteries!" Anytime you gems want a little quick summary of an episode and further information about it, come and stop by here! It's amazing how much time I have! *laughs sarcastically* But most of all, I care about you guys. If you guys didn't notice, this series was originally started on my DA account, but I wanted to transition it here with drabbles to further prove out each detail in the show.**

**Anyway, let's go all the way back to start the mood. Back to 2013 on November 4th, the day that Steven Universe first aired. I'm sure many of us were unsure about the show. Sure, it seemed interesting, but what was it purely about? What was the main propose of a magical boy going on quests with 3 older magical women? What mysteries could the show possibly hold too?**

**Let's start off, shall we? Let's get started with the episode, "Gem Glow."**

…

_Mornings:_

A pair of brown eyes awoken from its deep slumber. They were rubbed by the backhand of a thick hand which was a young boy's. The boy slowly rose from his bed, smacking and licking his lips from sleepiness. He looked around his small beach home with no surprise in his eyes. It was empty and dark, but with a few night lights to make it seem more comfortable. The boy stood on his feet and slipped his red flip flops on and made his way down the stairs; sometimes even tumbling down the stairs as he was still drowsy.

"Please let there be cereal...or even pancakes..." He mumbled while holding his grumbling stomach. However, which took him by surprise was a little note found on the counter.

_'Good morning Steven. We all left for a mission and will be back shortly. Bad news; There is no breakfast for you since Amethyst was ignorant and devoured it all before leaving. Due to this, I left you ten dollars behind this note for breakfast. Please get yourself something healthy and well balanced. Not something sugary and fattening. Thank you. Love, Pearl.' _

The boy lifted up the note and was greeted with money and some spare coins. At first, he groaned in disappointment from the idea of him going out to buy food. He took the bill and coins then went upstairs to get changed. In minutes, he was ready and left through the door, ready to start his long day. That morning he decided that he would visit the _Big Donut _for a quick breakfast treat.

…

**This episode is a good start to anyone who is starting the show as well as "Laser Light Cannon." It shows who the Crystal Gems really are and shows their personality. We all get that feel on who they are and it fleshes out their character. In this ep, Steven is very desperate to discover his weapon after his gem glows and seeks advice from his mentors or the Crystal Gems. That's how I see them. They are always there for him and are willing to help him out with discovering more about his gem side of ethnicity.**

**For his age, this is completely understandable for him to jump to conclusions because I'm sure we all were curious about who we were when we were younger or see what we could do. Like the Cutie Mark Crusaders from My Little Pony, we did all sorts of crazy things just to discover a power in us or a talent that we can have. I, for example, remember trying out everything that possibly came to my mind until I was successful and satisfied. Well...I was successful with dance, theater, and cheerleading, but I knew what was not my cup of tea. Steven here, was ready for whatever the gems told him until he was utterly confused with their response. **

**Pearl's response was very delicate. To me, it sounded like she was stating as if each gem has a special dance and that with every flower petal falling onto the ground, he can learn to use his weapon. In "Giant Woman" and "Coach Steven" we saw that this special dance was needed in order to fuse together. Dance seems like a very precious movement in gem culture as it requires skill and physical movement. Each gem is seemed to have a special summoning power for when they want to activate their weapon which takes time to manage. Fighting also seems similar to dancing as each movement is either brisk or beautiful. Again, skill; it's all about skill! When we first saw a first glance of Pearl, we clearly saw her gracefully moving with her spear. Such a cutie, yet sometimes she worries me in future episodes. I mean, from being a gentle and caring gem towards being the one who will panic and see a small issue as the end of the world, she seems different. Am I the only one who noticed that there is something off about Pearl in later episodes? She worries me; even with her nervous laughter and strange movements. Also fun fact: The Crewniverse confirmed that we should be worrying about her. This will be interesting to see.**

**Back to her being gentle, when Amethyst wrongly attempted to comfort Steven, she snorted in disgust making me feel like she's the mother figure of the Crystal Gems. Then in further episodes, I felt the gentleness of a mother in her voice. There's more to be discussed about her, but for now I will just discuss these points. Mainly for these reasons, people love Pearl; including me.**

**Moving on, we have Amethyst. Laid back, calm, and speaks her mind. Her response was that her way of summoning her whip was just by not thinking about it; it just happens and comes to her naturally. Later on in the series, we see how Amethyst is the loudest and carefree gem. Yet, there are scars held within her personality. In "Tiger Millionaire", she reveals that she feels insecure about herself when the Crystal Gems tell her off. Personally, she's just like me because I'm not caring about my words and I just do anything for the best of it. People do confront me about my childish behaviors, but I just shrug my shoulders and ignore them.**

**Amethyst could be seen as the youngest daughter of the family. She's like an older sister to Steven as they get along very well. She also seems to be closer with human culture as she enjoys food, even if Crystal Gems don't need eat, and acts as a normal human teenager. However, behind her childish personality, we see that she can also be obedient and understand gem culture with ease. After all, she is a Crystal Gem. I can go on, but we'll talk more about her in a later chapter.**

**Garnet. Well for one, she's definitely a strong woman. Very independent, brave, and quiet. Also Estelle, super great R&B singer, voices her which makes her even more awesomer. She may not talk much, but actions are more talkative than words themselves. Many people see her as a mysterious figure with barely any emotion at all. Later on, we see her always supporting Steven and even scolds the other gems when they don't believe in him. "Maybe you should have a little more faith in Steven." Exactly, Garnet is very caring and can sometimes have a temper which is perfectly in control from what we see.**

**Another thing I noticed is that the fandom is amazed by her physical appearance and strength. Large thighs and hips, cubed afro hair, yup I'm happy with my body just by her. I have a bulky body structure, yet I'm very skinny, but whatever. Garnet is da boss. Literally, no one should mess with her. Especially, if you accidentally knock off her shades which you'll be met with a third eye. That=2spooky4me for me. I read somewhere that Garnet is mutant gem which would explain her appearance, strength, and third eye. This isn't confirmed though. There are even many theories out in the fandom which ones include her being a fusion gem that was fused together too long. Final point though, her way of helping with Steven in "Gem Glow" is to connect his energy to all living matter around him...or somewhere among those line. I'm bad with remembering stuff. Again, let's save her for later. I want to discuss each character more in depth as we move on.**

**These three wonderful women, or gems since they don't really have a gender, are a perfect combination with different personalities. Each one is different and sees things in a different angle which apparently makes a good team.**

…

_Stolen:_

The two gems ran as fast as they could from the angered humans who had brooms in their hands. The two running gems were Garnet and Amethyst as they had handfuls of a frozen sweet treat known as Cookie Cats. Amethyst spat insults and laughed as she felt the wind push against her hair and body. Garnet, on the other hand, just ran with a faint smirk and was ahead of Amethyst by a couple of feet. She tightly gripped onto the ice cream treats, not even caring what anyone would say.

"Pearl! Come on! Faster!" Amethyst yelled behind her back, not even looking at her teammate.

Behind them, a slim pale gem rolled her eyes as she tried to catch up with them until she turned around and saw the glaring looks from the humans. She shrugged her shoulder and smiled falsely.

"Don't worry sir, I'll pay for each and every one of them. It's just that we have a young boy who loves those ice cream-"

"And…" The angered male human taunted in a loud voice, setting the wooden broom by his side. Pearl rolled her eyes and reached down to her skirt in order to pull out money.

"I'll pay right now." She grunted with narrowed eyebrows.

_These gems are going to be the end of me. _Pearl mentally complained to herself. Dragging her feet and with shoulders slightly hunched in embarrassment, she clumilishly gave the green dollars to the hand of the man.

"Sorry about this all, sir." Pearl apologized with a flushed face.

…

**At this point we see Steven do his best to try and find his weapon. Everyone was exactly in their place when his gem glowed. Also, he tried to even eat a Cookie Cat. Woop, Woop! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy!...sorry, it's catchy. With the sugary treat, he was not disappointed with the results. In just a matter of seconds, Steven was able to summon his weapon and it turned out to be a shield. It was actually quite a beautiful and charming moment when we saw his weapon. The colors, the music, aww...it was perfect. That was the point where I fell in love with this show. This show is actually very good with capturing the strange beauty of supernatural things such as the gems. Their weapons, body structure, and even gem culture is extremely beautiful. And the music is phenomenal! With so many songs there is, I'm sure everyone has at least two songs.**

**However from much excitement, his shield bounces around everywhere and destroys their TV. It looks like they won't be watching television for a while. Also, Amethyst laughing gets me as this goes with her jokeful personality. Later on, I sensed a pattern for when he was able to activate his powers. They were usually seen through acts of kindness, care, and love. His gem is a Rose Quartz and they are seen very promising. Did you even know that they were even used for protection and healing? I'm looking at a webpage right now as I type this. That probably describes why his weapon is a shield then we later find out that his mother owned a canon. Then we discover that his mother has healing tears which passes onto Steven, but in saliva.**

**His victory approval was rained though as he failed to summon it again by eating ice cream. Steven is very naive, but he does have a good sense of determination. When the mother Centipeetle came in to get revenge, to me it felt like he was pressured into trying to save the gems. Maybe because he was… Still with the Centipeedle being distracted, the gems were finally able to catch the creature.**

**While scrolling through Tumblr, I found out that someone has made a very valuable point in this episode. What if Rose Quartz, Steven's deceased mother, was controlling his gem or inside it? When he ate the Cookie Cat and was laughing with the gems, she wanted to join in by glowing. Then, when he forcibly tried to summon his shield, nothing happened. As if Rose was telling him that's not the proper way of getting his weapon. Still, that's an interesting theory that I will further investigate. And to teach him a valuable lesson, he ended up throwing back up his Cookie Cats. Poor Steven. It was just like me when I was 5 and I ate tons of Hershey's chocolate. I ended up lying two straight days in bed with a silver bucket next to me. Too much of a good thing is bad, okay Steven? Seemed like I learned that the hard way… -_-**

…

_Sickness: _

Steven was taken by the hands from Pearl and Amethyst as he was led into his home. He wimped at the feeling of his sour stomach constantly groaning. The young gem regretted eating all the ice cream; even if he thought that it would summon his weapon. He even felt the ice cold air from the ice cream's residue.

"Sorry guys. I thought that Cookie Cats were the answer." Steven said with pain as he walked up the stairs to his beach home.

"Don't push yourself, Steven. It'll come eventually." Garnet assured him from behind. "Now you just need some rest."

The four gems were inside the house and laid the sick young boy onto the couch. Pearl sweetly smiled and patted his shoulder than left to the kitchen just so she can prepare tea for sick Steven. Amethyst sat next Steven and would crack jokes just to make him laugh which would him happy for the moment. Garnet just dipped her head to him and rubbed his hair then left into the temple.

"Get well, Steven." Garnet spoke and disappeared.

...

**On another topic, let's move onto Sadie and Lars. I'm very interested in their characters, mainly because Lars is kinda like Robbie from Gravity Falls, but they act like normal teenagers. Lars was always found joking about Steven's gem or his, "magic belly button." Hmm..however out of Robbie or Lars, I'll say Lars is the more caring one and doesn't have a solid or confident personality. Definitely would love to see more fanfiction around our favorite Big Donut employees. Even after what happened to Lars in "Lars and the Cool Kids" and Sadie in "Joking Victim." In later episodes, we need to see more about them and especially some romance. I want to talk about them later in a specific chapter for them.**

**A small treat or mysterious object though has brought my attention to the possible foreshadowing. I'm sure everyone saw Connie's bracelet in the fridge along with the rest of the Cookie Cats. Small things like this are very pleasing to see and it gives me a glimpse of possible future terms. There is even more in "Steven's Lion" and "Steven and the Stevens." We should really keep our eyes open in each episode.**

**Overall, this was a very good episode. Despite the fact that it had very small viewers in the beginning, it was very intriguing for me to watch the next episodes. Anyway, that's all for now and I had enough talking. **

**Please REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW/SHARE if you would like to see more of these. Each chapter is going to be a episode review or a theory discussion. I will try to go over each possible detail there is. Until then, see ****ya later gems! ;)**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Guide to Beach City's Mysteries**

Laser Light Cannon

* * *

><p><strong>Here I am, writing all my thoughts for this special episode. I call it special because we finally meetknow of Steven's mother. This episode was actually all feely for me and still is after months, almost a year, of its premiere. Wow, time sure does fly by.**

**Let me just start off with the father/son bonding of Steven and Greg; it's beautiful and realistic. They get along fine and they're personalities are sorta the same. Although as the gems say that Steven's father is a hot mess, I would agree due to his messy storage. I mean, why that much junk? I know I heard somewhere that each little item has a story. I'm sure some items seen in Greg's storage and van has a story; like having Rose's canon. Off topic though... At heart he's an amazing father. I imagine them going camping, fishing, washing cars, and having water fights. Well, the last two they do, but those other two are my headcanons. It's possible considering how close they are! Greg has a heart of gold and I imagine him being very sensitive in intense magical situations. First, his wife/girlfriend died giving birth to his son. Due to the damage caused by bringing Steven into the world, Rose left and couldn't regenerate because she was severely injured. However, there are theories floating around the fandom with Rose being alive and possibly regenerating inside her son's gem. I'm not sure how that can be possible since Steven holds her gem and powers. Maybe she isn't gone or dead?**

**I can tell that this event of Rose's possible death was a big impact for Greg making him unsure about his son since it's possible to lose Steven by a magical accident. After witnessing the dangerous missions and monsters the gems fight along with his son, he may even be constantly be worrying about the safety of his son which is normal for any father. All we need is that something happens to Steven which may end in a tragedy and Greg falls into a deep depression, yet that's too dark for a lighthearted magical cartoon. As far as we can see, Steven is the reason why Greg is happy and he knows that Steven deeply loves him. They just have a very special connection. And Greg could've been the one to introduce many human traditions and cultures to Steven; that is before the gem made any friends with others. So basically, since he was a baby. Greg is even a reason on why Steven is extremely close to humans. He has a very deep connection with the humans around him.**

…

_Connections:_

Greg sat onto the plastic lawn chair with a loud thump. He was exhausted for the day. First he was attending his customers then in a couple of hours he would help his only son with fighting a giant red crystal eyeball. And to top it off, his van was almost taken by the sea. Greg lifted his head, seeing the Crystal Gems helping by pushing his van with Steven guiding them with signals. Greg smiled at the generosity his son had along with the Crystal Gems as they next tried to clean his van with towels.

"Hey dad! I found a snail on the tire!" Steven called out to his father with a rising hand that held a small grey shell. "This little guy was on there good."

"And I found seaweed!" Amethyst chimed in with a grin, holding up a long strand of a green plant.

Greg nodded in appreciation as he continued to see the gems continuing their cleaning. Then his eyes made their way to the crystal pink cannon. He cocked his head to the side as he deeply thought about the woman he once loved. Greg blushed and lightly laughed until he froze when he saw Pearl standing in front of him with a lobster in her hands. She cringed at the touch of it, but tried to hide it.

"This was found inside your vehicle. Garnet even found a squid." She pointed behind her. Garnet lifted her arm just to show him the squid. She was even disgusted by holding it.

The man then bursted out laughing as he saw the squid tangle itself within Garnet's arms. Soon enough the rest of the gems joined in on the laughter leaving Garnet the only one with a grim face.

...

**On another topic, I am really interested in Greg's and Rose's love story. I always thought about it would be similar to Romeo and Juliet. Rose was scolded by the other gems about her love for Greg while people would heavily judge him about his crazy relationship. Honestly, why isn't there fanfiction for their love story? Well, I never saw one. Still, we later see that Rose saw the beauty in everything; even for those tainted at heart. Also, she was a fan of Greg's one man band before making it a bonus. Well, why else would she show up to his concert and no one was there? Or she just felt sorry for Greg or actually had a crush on him before? Anyway, it can go either way since we have yet to know about their story. With the song that was featured in this episode, "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart", all I can say is that it's so cute and perfect. Captures the clumsy personality of Greg or even his shy and joyful side. It would be so adorable if Greg sang to this song to her on one of their dates. *fangirl squeal* It is possible though since when Steven played that song we see Greg hide his face in embarrassment or shame. As if he remembered something very meaningful to him. Aww... Anyway awesome going Steven for pumping that tune in. Let me sing along so loud that everyone in my apartment building would yell, "Shut up!" I just love that song.**

…

_Complicated Love:_

The sun was setting onto the horizon of the ocean and the waves lightly splashed onto the sandy beach. Two people, a human and a gem, picked their spot on the sand and settled down. The gem opened up a blanket that she was carrying on her shoulder and spread it out onto beach. The human sat on it and patted the open spot next to him with a love struck smile.

"Come on, baby. Don't worry on what other people say." He spoke out with a warm tone, still patting on the spot on the blanket. "Don't let them bring us down, Rose."

"They talk so much about us, Greg." She replied back with a little dark tone. Rose sat next to the human and took his hand. She looked him deeply in the eyes, her eyes twinkling with the small visible stars that were appearing in the sky. Greg dropped his look on the ground and sighed. He couldn't fight the truth. No matter how much he wanted to not believe the others, it was hard.

"No matter what happens, I'll be here with you. I love you, my Rose." Greg comforted his girlfriend, holding her waist closer to him. He kissed her cheek which made her smile as she held his face. After, she laid her head on his shoulder as Greg wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, my love. I hope the best for the both of us."

...

**On with Rose though, in the beginning of the ep, I noticed that the tone of gems was slightly grim when their former leader was mentioned. I'm assuming that Rose was their leader so it's not confirmed though. Pearl, for example, was very expressive with it. It seemed as if she was deep in thought from mentioning Rose. She could've been very close with Rose before. Amethyst was very displeased with her passing away. I agree that everything would be easier if Rose was around. Heck, for everything in this show. Each incident and problem, poof, it would be fixed by Rose like magic...because it is. As for Garnet, I felt a little salute to Rose while adjusting her shades. As far as we know, the three older gems have a deep respect for Rose and Ms. Sugar did confirm that the three gems were different when their companion was around. I wonder how different they were. I really do hope that later on, we have an episode on the gems' backstory and their time with their former possible leader. C'mon, even a separate series would be amazing. :P**

...

_Admiration:_

"Oh Rose. Steven sure did a very great job at using your cannon." Pearl spoke as she approached a small floral tree that held a memorial grave. Perching on the stone that presented Rose was her photo and other small items that once pertained to her.

Pearl kneed down, sitting on her legs and sweetly smiled. She reached out with her long arms, and touched Rose's photo. Such tender and beautiful memories they held together which made Pearl's lips quiver as she tried to maintain herself from crying.

"You would be so proud of Steven. I just know it. Everyday, he is becoming much like you. He is walking in your footsteps and will one day finish what you left." She sniffed, her fingers going over Rose's long hair.

"We all still deeply miss you."

…

**In other news, that giant red eye thing is sure creepy. Imagine waking up one morning only to find a giant eyeball staring back at you. Get what I mean? That thing definitely needs eye drops cause a red eye is not really a healthy sign. It's going to affect us all! *laughs at my horrible joke* Its structure however is made of glass because we see Amethyst bang against it with a loud thud. Wow, the Crystal Gems sure are strong cause any normal human would probably collapse or even die from that hard blow.**

**Now onto Rose's cannon. The structure of it is absolutely astonishing due to its rose shaped form and when it is fired, Rose is seen shooting towards the sky with elegance. Over the course of the series, I noticed that flowers are very precious thing for Steven Universe. Like how Rose would attend moss to form into beautiful flowers, her fountain with petals falling, and weapon going into the category. I find this all so beautiful. Out of all the weapons we seen the gems have, Rose's cannon is by far my favorite and it still is after many episodes. Again with the pattern of when Steven's gem is summoned, I noticed when he finished his statement about hot dogs, the cannon lit up and blasted. Rose may be at it again by showing how proud she is of Steven by accepting his failure. Rose is very motherly even when she is no longer with them. I'm seeing how this theory is going further into play.**

**Well, this is all I can think about except the food wasted when Amethyst picked Steven up to check the creepy crystal eye out. Those Fry Bits are just well wasted and in other eps and the pilot, food is just wasted. But, gems don't need food so there's that. Speaking of which, my stomach is growling like crazy. Imma go get some frozen banana yogurt now... -_-**

**Please REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS/FOLLOW/FAV/SHARE. That would make me so happy! See ya next time, Gems! :D**


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

**Guide to Beach City's Mysteries**

Cheeseburger Backpack

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just start off that this was an amazingly strange episode. Sure, some characters seemed off model and their eyes were larger than ever. Like some little epic faces found with Steven and Pearl. Those faces still crack me up till this day. Heck, there were some Full House references which made me laugh so hard. "You got it, dude." :P Despite all this, it was an overall good episode which had a meaningful message. Over the course of the show, we notice Steven usually mistaking something which becomes an issue, but it's excused by the gems. Even if it is a life threatening situation, it is excused and easily cleaned up by the gems. After all, Steven is only a young child with a lot to hold; especially being in a team in which the world's fate counts on them.<strong>

…

_Destiny: _

Steven heavily breathed and sighed, resting his arms on the ledge of his home's patio. He looked out onto the shore with tiresome eyes. Again, he breathed even more heavier.

"Why you out here, Steven?" A voice awoke Steven then gained his attention. He lightly greeted the person with a small smile then turned away.

"Garnet, I sometimes feel that I don't belong with you guys. My gem doesn't really do much and I just mess missions up." The child choked as he looked down to his stomach. His gem shined with the sun reflecting on it. He just snickered and hid it under his shirt.

The red gem just stared at him and kneeled down to his level. She gripped onto his shoulder, bringing him closer and embraced him. "Don't ever misjudge yourself, Steven. You were born a Crystal Gem and will always be one."

He looked down. "But, I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail you and everyone else. I don't deserve to be with you guys."

"You won't at all. This is destiny. We are one."

…

**We are first brought into this episode with Steven waiting for his special backpack. Sitting and singing this cute little tune which I kinda found catchy then another cutie comes in. I know tons of people pointed out that Jamie the mailman looks similar to Aladdin. Wow… xD I'm guessing this is all I have to say about Jamie and that I look to see more of him somewhere in the future episodes.**

**Now, for the gems well whatever they came from, it all ended with Amethyst placing a giant egg in the fridge and smashed it with the door. Here, in that particular scene, we see their personality come out too since this is one of the first episodes which made it interesting to see during the time of the premiere or first view. Amethyst just does something wrong and shrugs it off as she happily knows she is gonna have a big meal waiting for her. Pearl complaining how she isn't careful while Garnet is quiet and observes everything. Perfect trio.**

**Steven then happily presents them his new super awesome backpack. Pfft, I would totally be happy if I had that; I'll go to school with that. Coolest girl in the hallways with that...haha. Yup, with a cheeseburger backpack. It's the title of the episode. This episode shows more about Steven's persona and we finally witness a mission on an ancient gem land; or the first one shown. At first, I thought the setting of the mission, the Lunar Sea Spire, was settled outside the earth and stood on a different planet. And I was wrong when Pearl hinted it. It is known that the Crystal Gems aren't from earth which made me thought about that. Along with that location, we also see many other gem built locations that are all abandoned that are located on earth. Till this day, we have yet to know what really caused them all to be in their current state yet almost all of them seem to hold another gem. Like literally, another gem being. The story for that would be interesting to see.**

…

_Simple Object: _

"All of these shards were once gems right?" Amethyst clarified as she leaned against the cold hard walls if the Crystal Heart room. She stared at all the bubbled gems there were that floating freely throughout the room.

"Yes. I can't believe that their fate was this…" Pearl breathed in sadness as she stood next to Garnet who released another gem that joined the other bubbled ones.

"You know, Steven is gonna learn all of what happened one day. He's not gonna take it all very lightly." The purple gem said which made Pearl and Garnet's heart beat quicken.

"He won't, but little by little he's going to learn with his own actions." Garnet spoke loudly with arms crossed. "I sense, that he's strong like Rose. He can do this all, but he needs to be ready."

The three stood next to each other and gazed throughout the whole room. Each one, remembering little memories that they spent with each gem there was.

...

**Back to Steven's backpack, we are told that the Moon Goddess Statue was needed to be placed on the top of the spire. The statue is also seen to hold a crystal which can be possible that it is holding another gem being, but it was just so that the Lunar Sea Spire can be saved. My theory is that the Moon Goddess Statue's crystal was a gem who was in control of the place and maintained it. I can be wrong though...extremely wrong…**

**After what Steven does seem to be carrying his room with him, we are brought to the location. In that scene, a new little ability was discovered from Garnet. She is able to see future events such as Steven slipping from a cracked rock, but was saved from momma Pearl. As they all proceeded forward we even see a new ability from Pearl too; the ability to project memories and items/people from her gem. She is seen to even be fluttered by remembering great memories of other gems and other magnificent events.**

**Pearl is the most passionate out of the three older gems. She has great knowledge of gem culture and gazes at everything with admiration. Along with this, I noticed that she always wants to be correct. Throughout the mission, she would organize plans, but was proved wrong by Steven. Even in "Steven the Sword Fighter", "Cat Fingers", and "Coach Steven", she shows signs that she desires to be correct yet this is all due to wanting to be a good role model for Steven or wanting the best for him. Also, she blushes when proved wrong which is adorable.**

…

_Ms. Know It All: _

Pearl laughed in a nervous way and played with her long bony fingers. She sat on the shore with Steven and Amethyst laying by her side in which she could hear their long conversations. Her cheeks even blushed lightly and she would narrow her eyebrows at each word Amethyst said.

"Kid, all of this stuff I tell you is gonna be handy for you one day. You better take my words seriously."

"Um, Amethyst. I think you are wrong on some certain points. None of your advice is useful to Steven in any way. He is going to learn new things by himself and see what is right for him. All we need is that your advice guides him down to another path similar to yours." Pearl stated with a high head and sneered.

Amethyst turned her head towards Pearl and rolled her eyes. She knew that whatever she says, it is always somehow negative to Pearl. "What's he gonna do then, Pearl. Follow a boring life like yours? My life has more joyful events than yours. He doesn't seem like the type to be an egghead like you; or a bird face like you…Ms. Perfect."

Pearl stared at her and glared with a flushed face. She even gritted her teeth.

"Why do you have to act like you know everything?" Amethyst questioned, but didn't gave Pearl the chance to respond. She turned back around and faced Steven, continuing their conversation.

The pearl gem embedded woman crossed her arms and whispered under her breath, _"I just want the best for Steven…"_

...

**Unfortunately with a sudden twist of events, Steven accidentally misplaced the Moon Goddess Statue and goes along with Mr. Queasy. After that long journey and being sacrificed for the spire, it certainly must have felt queasy. The doll doesn't work at all, or in this case it doesn't restore the old gem place to its fixed form, and crushes the place down to the ground, err...water. Instead of confronting Steven about forgetting the statue, they all just comfort him from making him feel like a failure. That was sweet of them to do. After all, they all admired his determination throughout the episode. See, fellow Steven Universe fans. This is a good message for everyone. Everyone should not make another feel like a loser even if they're mistake was dumb. As long as they believed that they could do it, then it's enough. At least they tried and there's a possibility that they can do better next time. "If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs" and "We can't all be winners" are quotes too perfect for this term.**

**And once again, the day was almost saved with Steven's faithful determination, plans, and cheeseburger backpack! Woohoo! Steven heroically swung on a few spare shirts and bravely went against the gravitational pull of the spire, the young boy even fought against Crystal Shrimps with their weakness; Bagel Sandwiches! This boy is such a hero, what next do we await from this gem? What troubles will he get into? I'm sure we all know...lol. But for the time being, hope the gems enjoy three long hours of random subjects, bagel sandwiches, and miles of water. :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this guide. I wanted to release it yesterday, but the homecoming dance was in the way. Next update is another chapter for "Raising Steven" then "Terror Tales from the Crystal Temple." I actually have some pare time now, because my classes are becoming lighter and I have an extra period of study hall which I can work on these quickly. ^^; <strong>_

_**But in the meantime, I want you guys to tell me your opinions on this guide. Please, REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/SHARE. Means so much to me :D **_

_**-Love, Gem-Goddess (GG) **_


End file.
